Chapter 2 (2018 manga)
:For the second chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 2 (2015 manga).'' The second chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on December 17th, 2018.Chapter 2 Online Summary The first part of the chapter covers "The First Step". Ruby Rose has some doubts about the Beacon Academy Initiation, and Jaune Arc meets Pyrrha Nikos, who helps him after being rejected by Weiss. Meanwhile, Ruby is desperately searching for her sister to be her partner. The next section covers "The First Step, Pt.2", where Ruby sees Weiss Schnee, but she ignores her as does not want her to be her partner. The final section covers the first half of "The Emerald Forest", where Weiss engages an Ursa until she unexpectedly encounters Ruby again during her fight against another Ursa. the chapter ends with both Ruby and Weiss decide to accept each other as their partners and prepare to fight against a sleuth of Ursai. Characters *Lie Ren *Cardin Winchester *Russel Thrush *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Blake Belladonna }} Trivia *The second chapter covers "The First Step", "The First Step, Pt.2" and the first half of "The Emerald Forest". *While the chapter follows the two-and-a-half episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs and cut in several key ways. **Ren and Nora's full introduction was cut and they instead make small cameos in several scenes. ***Ren only appears in the locker room. ***Nora appears in the locker room with Ren during the Beacon Academy Initiation. **Ruby does not act affectionately towards Crescent Rose before Yang changes the subject to forming a team. **Weiss does not scheme about if she and Pyrrha become teammates. **The scene where Jaune flirts with Weiss, only to be rejected when she mentions that she does not want to be with a knight who reeks of vomit was not featured in the show. **Jaune meets Pyrrha as she helps him out before he passes out instead of meeting Pyrrha when she has a conversation with Weiss. **The box cereal cover of Pumpkin Pete's is not shown when Weiss mentions that Pyrrha once became the cereal's mascot. **The scene where Pyrrha pins Jaune to a wall and Ruby helps him up was cut. **Russel Thrush was not shown in the Beacon Academy Initiation. **The Beacon Academy Initiation starts by launching all students into the Emerald Forest at once instead of one at a time. ***The student's landing positions before being launched to the Emerald Forest are not shown. **Ozpin does not fully answer Jaune's questions as he was launched into the Emerald Forest. **Yang does not wear her aviator sunglasses before and after being launched to the Emerald Forest. **The scene where Ruby accidentally slams into a black bird while falling is cut. **Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Yang's landing strategies are not shown. **Pyrrha saves Jaune from falling off a panel. **Ruby's search for Yang and imagining being partners with Jaune or Blake was cut. **The scene where Pyrrha encounters Jaune in the Emerald Forest was cut. **Ruby encounters Weiss in the Emerald Forest after she landed instead of bumping into her by accident. **The scene where Weiss and Jaune run into each other in the Emerald Forrest was extended. **Instead of Beowolves, the Grimm that Ruby and Weiss encountered are Ursai. **Weiss does not come back for Ruby after her encounter with Jaune until they decide to work together to fight against the Ursai. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 2 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Pyrrha Nikos.png|Pyrrha Nikos. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png|Ozpin and Glynda informs the students about the Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png|The students start their Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss encounters a Beowolf.png|Weiss encounters an Ursa. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up.png|Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves.png|Ruby and Weiss encounters a sleuth of Ursai. References Category:Manga Chapters